The Undertaker (Black Butler)
Undertaker (アンダーテイカー, Andāteikā) is an ex-Shinigami and a funeral director who works with the underworld of Britain. He frequently acts as an informant to Ciel Phantomhive. In the early days of Kuroshitsuji, the Undertaker was a somewhat harmless old man who would trade underground information for what he consitered 'first rate laughs'. He was neither good nor evil, he was nuetral as a Shinigami should be. Undertaker was and is still regarded as a legandary Shinigami. He passed judgement on the soul of Robin Hood and sent Mariee Antoinette to hell, this testifies to Undertaker's age and his ability to judge mortal souls. It also seems like it is very hard to upset Undertaker, He wasn't even angry when Grell burried him in salt. (That whole nercophile thing is a personal though, no one really knows anything about his sexuality) Anime Though Undertaker is not a villian, in the series, he is nuetral. But it is unknown that that he is good. Undertaker is seen helping twelve year old Ciel Phantonhive solve London crimes. Undertaker is also choked out and burried in salt by fellow Shinigami Grell Sutcliff, But Undertaker doesn't seem upset by this. Infact later in that episode after William T. Spears explained Undertakers past and Grell lifted his bangs Undertaker lets Grell hug him. (Something no other character had allowed before) In the anime Undertaker seems to help more than he harms, thou he does steal internal organs from his 'guests'. Manga Again Undertaker isn't a real villian for about 60 chapters, in the first 58 he is still a joke loving, bone cookie munching old man who almost no one fears. Undertaker is only depicted as 'evil' during the Ship Voyage where he explains that he is the one who created the bizarre dolls (Re-Animated human's) thou at first he is his normal fun loving self. Undertaker is aboard the Campania and taking part in the Aurura Society's private meeting thou he uses the his job as an excuse for being there. He is later seen carrying the device that controlled the dead corpses. While questioned by Ciel how to activate it, he answers that he doesn't know, and he doesn't see how such a device would be of any help. The Viscount of Druitt attempted to use the device to control the dolls, he failed. When grell attempted to kill the Viscount of Druitt Undertaker stopped him, blocking Grell's deathscythe with his sotoba. The two fought for several pages until Undertaker lifted his bangs revialing his eyes, this act also showed Grell and Ronald Knox that Undertaker is a Shinigami. And acording to Grell Undertaker is a deserter who has broken one of the Shinigami's most important rules by inter fearing with the lifes and deaths of humans.Undertaker explains that to re-animate the corpese he had to edit their cinamatic reconds. Upon closer examation of the records it is discovered that Undertaker cut out larghe chunks of the persons life and replaced it with a recording of him dancing while dressed as Charlie Chaplin. Undertaker also explains why the dolls attack humans."In order toa 'soul' they will open up the bodies of the living. To settle the balance of a never-ending cinamatic recond you see. It's impossible for them to make another' soul theirs though." A four way battle soon breaks out while the Campania slowly sinks, after some time Undertaker manages to slice both Grell and Ronald he then uses Ciel to lure Sebastian into a well planned trap. He then stabs Sebastian and watches his cinamatic record, after the show ends Sebastian saves Ciel and Grell and Ronald re-enter the fight. When Sebastian re-enter the fight Undertaker seems to have trouble fighting all three and when the ship goes vertical Undertaker makes his exit by cutting the Campania in half and dissapers leaving his 'Treasure' with Ciel. (His treasure of 11 morning lockets) Appearance Undertaker is a very tall slender man (six foot one to six foot three) with long gray hair that hides his green double iris eyes. Undertaker wears all black robes what look like over the knee black boots an old looking top hat with a long tail. Undertaker also has several large scars, one that runs across his face and over his right eye, another that goes round his neck and the last (visable) one almost looks like a ring that wraps round his left pinky finger. Undertaker wears several interesting pieces of jewlery, two beaded necklaces, and a belt adorned with morning lockets. Undertaker also has three pericings in each ear, two rings in his ear lobe and a rod going threw his upper ear. Undertaker seems to have long (one and a half inch) finger nails that have been painted black, and he wears an emerald ring, like Ciels. Personality Undertaker seems to like scaring people and acts creeply just to see how people will react, but Undertaker can be very calm and level headed speaking deeply about death and the joys of life. Undertaker seems to love his job as a funeral director and his worrk for the phantonhive family. Known only by his profession, the Undertaker is a mysterious man whose scarred face is never fully visible beneath his long hair and crooked top hat. He occasionally provides information to Ciel. While he finds Ciel amusing and enjoys helping him out, he has nothing but disdain for the Queen. He tends to punctuate his words with sweeping gestures and creepy giggles and seems to spend a good deal of time inside of coffins. Deathscythe Undertaker's Deathscythe is the only real Scythe seen in the series, Undertaker's Scythe is silver, with a skull connecting the blade to the handle, which is wrapped in silver wires, like the bottom of the handle. Death bookmark and Pen In the anime Undertaker is seen with a pink bookmark that allows him to edit someones live, though it does have limits. All Undertaker could do to stop Angela's ranpage is write Sebastian, Grell, and William into the abby. Quotes *"Show me a "first rate laugh". *(To Ciel) "Welcome, Earl. Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?" *(Referring to Jack the Ripper) "The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." *''"Today is a particular woman's special gala. The final great ceremony in each human's life. A funeral."'' *"Victoria, aye? I'm not a fan. She sits herself up so high above everyone else, and leaves the painful dirty work to the Earl." *"I wonder, if the butler isn't here, is the Earl just a child who can't do anything?" *"Even though I told him to hold each and every soul dear. Because you hold great power, you gradually fail to understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered. You will realize once it's too late. How many times have I given you and the others the same warning?" *(To Ciel) "You don't need to tell me, I know why you came, with just one look I can tell what's on your mind." *(Referring to his bookmark) "And it's pink, isn't that lovely?" *"How sad it would be, should laughter disappear." *(Referring to Aleister Chamber while fighting Grell)"He, he... It's been a while since I've laughed so much... To lose such an amusing man would be like losing the whole world to me... Don't you agree? Shinigami?" *(Referring to the Bizarre Dolls) "This beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive. Their mouths that cannot clamour noisily or tell lies any longer. Aren't they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?" Trivia *He and Azzurro Vanel are the only two who have voiced a dislike for Queen Victoria's portrayal in the manga. *His statue of when he was a legendary Shinigami is seen in the Shinigami Library. *In the manga, while fighting against Grell, he uses sotoba, inscribed strips of wood found at tombs in Japanese cemeteries. *He was first seen with sotoba in the extras of Volume 2, four years before he was first seen with them in the manga. In the manga, shortly after Doll's death he is seen tinkering with a locket engraved with the words "13 July 1866, Claudia P." *In the latest chapter, when the lockets are more visible, he also appears to have another locket with the name "Alex" on it. *The date of his birth or other information is as of now unknown. *His Death Scythe was first shown in the anime. *Like all Shinigami, Undertaker is heavily near eye-sighted. However, he does not wear glasses. During the Ship Voyage Arc, Undertaker is seen dressed as Charlie Chaplin. *Ironically, Charlie Chaplin was born on 16 April 1889, the day before the Campania set sail, 17 April 1889. *Undertaker is acquainted with the Phantomhive family when Vincent was the head. Category:Anime Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Necromancers Category:Necrophile Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Living Villains Category:Immortals Category:Evil Genius Category:Graverobbers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Manga Villains Category:Man-Thing Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Trickster Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Death Gods